


No Plans Ruined

by pegasus_fics



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel being Daniel, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Jack is retired, Post-Canon, Sam is a General in the head of SGC, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasus_fics/pseuds/pegasus_fics
Summary: After watching the delightful panel with Amanda and Richard at the Wales Comic Con 2019 (where she pretty much directed the confirmation of Sam & Jack in her head) I just had to write this.





	No Plans Ruined

It was a beautiful morning; the air was crisp, the sun was rising, the local fauna was just waking up from its slumber. A shrill sound of a cell phone interrupted the peaceful quiet of the house. There was a groan and some shuffling before a hand emerged from beneath the warm covers, searching blindly for the offending item.

"Hello?"

"Sam! You won't believe what SG-8 found on PX3-744!" One eye blinked blearily at the clock on the bedside table.

"Daniel, it's 6 in the morning."

"Yeah, actually it's 5 here."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Umm, no. But Sam! This is so exciting, they found the same script in the city archives as is in the Voynich manuscript on Earth! This is huge! The manuscript has been a mystery for hundreds of years and we may be finally able to decipher it with their help! That might explain why some of the plants pictured in the manuscript are so foreign, they could be native to PX3-744!" Sam let Daniel ramble for a bit, trying to wake up fully. She loved him dearly but sometimes his enthusiasm could be too much to handle, especially after a night with no sleep and hopped up on caffeine as she suspected he was. 

"Daniel, I'm sure this is fascinating and very important but I'm on vacation."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Sorry for waking you up, I'll go have a nap now."

"Don't call me again unless the world is in peril." She grinned when his 'Y'know, you spend too much time with Jack' floated down the line before he hung up. She let the phone slip from her hand onto the carpeted floor and snuggled further into the covers. She felt the mattress dip behind her and moments later there was a strong arm wrapped around her middle and warm puffs of air at the back of her neck. Her grin widened and she relaxed into his embrace, closing her eyes and willing herself to go back to sleep. That was until she heard the sleepy rumble of the man behind her.

"Spacemonkey ruining my plan." Sam smiled and turned to look at her husband, propping herself up on one elbow.

"You had a plan?" He looked terribly cute, with his face half buried in her pillow, hair sticking up in all angles, his face scruffy and eyes heavy-lidded.

"Yes. I would have put it to motion much later though."

"Of course," she grinned, memories of last night and early morning drifting through her mind. They didn't get much sleep either. "So what was the plan?"

"In step one, I was going to wake you up with kisses." Unable to resist, she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"What's step two?"

"Well, making love to you, obviously." 

"Obviously." Her grin widened.

"And then breakfast and fishing."

"Hmm, I don't think your plan has been ruined completely." He looked much more awake now and a lazy smile tugged at the corner of his lips, his fingers running down her rib cage to her waist under the covers. "I'm already awake. There is no reason not to continue with step two." 

Sam watched his eyes darken in response. As if waiting for exactly that he pounced, pressing her deliciously to the mattress and looming above her with a grin. For a man his age, he could move lightning fast still. She laughed with delight before she was silenced by his lips pressing against hers.

No plans were ruined after all.


End file.
